


Marked

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen checks out his scar in the mirror after an attack - completely naked - and James can't say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lukadreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lukadreaming).



> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

Stephen positioned himself in front of the mirror, peering over his shoulder as he attempted to check out how he looked. When switching to peering over his other shoulder didn't give him a better view, Stephen shoved his arse out and shifted his position.

James' voice was breathless, “Not that I'm complaining about the view, but what are you doing?”

“Do you think it ruins my complexion?”

James' eyebrow rose of its own accord. “Just how many people were you planning on showing it to?”

Stephen grinned. “How do you think I get an all-over tan?” He shifted his gaze back to the mirror as he moved his feet to get a better view. “Well? How does it look?”

A low, needy groan sounded as James managed, “Looks great.”

Striking a pose, Stephen fluttered his long eyelashes at his lover. “Do you know what would make it look better?” When James' mutely shook his head, Stephen added, “You inside me.”

James didn't need a second invitation as he pressed Stephen against the wardrobe. He dropped to his knees and began to lick and nuzzle the warm globes. His hands flexed on Stephen's hips as his lover pressed back against James' face.

His lips mouthing the skin, James took his time to investigate the different feel of the scar. It was rough under his tongue and Stephen shivered in a rather delicious way as James ran his tongue over it. Changing arse-cheeks, James spent equal time licking the unmarked skin.

Stephen's voice was hoarse with need, “Having fun back there?”

James gave his lover a gentle nip that he then soothed with his tongue. “Just checking your complexion.” Without giving Stephen time to respond, James parted his lover's cheeks and licked a strip along his crack. He held Stephen's hips tightly as his lover wiggled in his grip, moaning as James' tongue thrust in and out of him.

“Please, James. Just fuck me.” Stephen pressed back against his lover. “Fuck me now!”

James gave a final swipe across Stephen's hole before he straightened up. Holding Stephen's hips firmly James rubbed his cock against Stephen's entrance. “Ready?” James didn't wait before he pushed inside in one smooth movement, groaning as Stephen gripped him tightly.

Stephen shoved back to meet each of his lover's thrusts, moaning as James nailed his prostate every time. “Oh God. Feels so good.”

James snorted against Stephen's shoulder. “Glad to be of use.” His fingers dug into Stephen's hips as he skewered Stephen with a well-placed stab.

With a pained cry, Stephen came hard as his knees buckled. Only kept on his feet by James' grip, he slumped against the wardrobe as James chased his own orgasm.

Shoving in deep, James gasped as he spurted several times inside Stephen, before collapsing against his lover. It took several moments before James could get his legs to stop wobbling and he could pull free.

Dropping once more to his knees James spread Stephen again and let his tongue drift through his own come, lapping at his lover's sore entrance as he sought every trace of himself.

“Fuck. I think you killed me.”

James gave a snort and felt Stephen shiver as his breath caressed his lover's sweaty skin. “I'll have to see if I can resurrect you later.” James' hand slipped around to fondle Stephen's cock. “I want this in me before the night's over.”


End file.
